The rain, the umbrella and a kiss
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Hinata is about to go back home when suddenly, a guy calls and offers her to carry the stuff she is holding. And what's this? He kisses her...on the cheek?


**This is my very first oneshot of NARUHINA. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**The rain, the umbrella and a kiss**

**No One's POV**

_Bored_. The word that a certain indigo-haired beauty by the name of Hyuuga Hinata hated the most. She really isn't fond with that word—no, scratch that—it's not that word Hinata hated. It was _being_ bored she hated. She was always like this every weekends, with no other plans or work going to. In fact, she felt stupid for declining her friends', Tenten, Sakura, and Ino, offer to have a girls' night out. Well, actually her friends decided to go to a club she wasn't even fond of. Besides, with hordes of strangers making out in different corners for privacy, slutty girls grinding against perverted males, and most of all, liquors is a big no-no.

She sighed.

She was deep in thought, not realizing the clock that it was almost the time for dinner. Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts when her iPhone rings, signaling that someone had texted her. She looks at the screen and it was from her friend, Tenten.

"_**Hey Hinata! Are you sure you really don't want to come with us? I'm pretty sure you're already bored to death out there considering you don't have work today, unless you have other plans?"**_ She said on the text.

"**Yes, Tenten-san. I'm sure of it. Thanks for inviting me, though." **She replied.

"_**Okay, then. Just text me if you change your mind."**_She responded.

"**Okay." **Hinata replied politely.

She sighed…again. She looks at the clock on the wall and gasped at the time. "Oh no! It's already 5:30 pm?! I'd better go to the market already." She exclaimed as she went to her bedroom, grabbed her purse then went off.

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking my way back home with a single plastic bag I was holding. Since I'm the only one at home, I've decided to make ramen. All of a sudden, I felt a wet on my arm and look at the sky—it seems it's going to be rain but luckily, I've brought my umbrella with me.

'_Wait, I think I forgot something to buy? What was it again? Oh! Chopsticks..I've run out of chopsticks again.' _I thought. Fortunately, I saw a convenient store not too far away from where I was standing so I jogged and went inside.

I went straightly to the aisle where dozens of chopsticks were being displayed. As I was about to grab those chopsticks, another hand intending to grab those as well—making our skin touched. Huh, whoever this person is, why does he or she bother grabbing the chopsticks I was also getting? I look over to my left and sees a handsome guy with yellow hair and a….is that a whisker on his cheeks? Wearing a simple orange shirt and a skinny jeans with black converse.

Wow, he looks hot.

For some reason, I blushed when I saw him unintentionally. I don't know why, maybe because of how he looks? Or maybe the way he grins a little bit wider? Somehow, I feel attracted to him. Ugh, here comes the 'love' again. Ever since my ex-boyfriend and I broke up, I've lost interested on love anymore. Of course, my friends were really mad at him, they even kept telling me I don't deserved someone like him and it was just a coincidence that _he _was a bastard for having an affair and kissing with other woman when we were currently dating? After that incident, I didn't intend to fall in love anymore, no matter how different they are from my ex boyfriend. But now, why did I suddenly blush when I saw this guy? I don't even know him! Could it be…

I shook my head inwardly, not wanting to think the reason for this. I don't want to fall in love again, because I don't want to hurt anymore.

I snapped out of my trance when he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was intending to grab that but I didn't know you were getting that one, too. I'm so stupid." He apologized and smiled sheepishly.

I giggled a bit. "It's okay. You can have that one, I'll just take the other one." I replied. He must have felt stupid judging by the way his hand scratch his head behind and he blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I-I…sure." He responded shyly. I smiled.

We made our way to the cashier and paid our stuff as I carried with my hand the items I just purchased. As soon as I went outside, he called me. Well, not really my name, though.

"Hey!" He yelled as he jogged his way to where I was standing.

I blinked three times not expecting him to call me considering we just met 5 minutes ago. Hm..what did he want? I furrowed my eyebrows a bit as I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Do…do you need help carrying those?" He asked referring to the plastic bag I was holding.

"Oh! Uhm…no, it's okay. I-I can manage." I replied politely. It's not like I hated the guy, but I was only being cautious because he was total stranger to me. He might be a murderer, or maybe a rapist? But seeing his face with a goofy grin. I feel like I could trust him.

"I insist." He replied as he extended his arms offering me to give my purchased items to him. He must have noticed my worried face when he suddenly added. "Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just trying help you as an apologize back there."

"Uhm..Okay." I said as I gave my stuff to him. He grinned at me rather widely, if really that's possible. We were walking but neither of us utter a word. So, it was awkward.

Oh..how rude of me to think he could be a bad guy and deceived me with his goody-goody face he was giving. But I still couldn't help but doubt his actions. What if he only said that just to convince me that he's an angel but devil inside? Hm…

"—ame." He said but I didn't quite catch what he really said due to my preoccupied thoughts I was having so, I asked him. "Uhm, w-what? I'm sorry, I-I didn't quiet catch what you said. I was zoned out, that's why." I apologized shyly.

He chuckled then grinned again. "I said I'm Naruto. What's your name?" He asked still carrying my stuff as we kept walking.

"I'm Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." I replied then smiled at him with a blush on my cheeks.

"Hyuuga…Hinata? Hyuuga? Hm…are you related to a person by the name of Hyuuga Neji?" He asked again. How did he know my cousin? Are they friends? Bestfriends, even?

"Uhm Naruto-kun—" I was cut off when he spoke again.

"You added a suffix on my name?" He inquired. Oh, right. I wasn't supposed to add that when I barely know him.

I instantly cupped my mouth with my hand. "I-I'm sorry. I-I meant—" I was interjected again when he responded.

"It's okay. Naruto-kun is fine. I feel old when people call me by my last name, though." He grinned as I stare at him then smiled.

"Wait..how are you related to Neji again? Sorry for interrupting you." He asked as he scratched his head shyly.

"Mm-mm." I mumbled. "Well, Neji-nii-san is my cousin. How do you know him?" I asked.

"Well, he's my friend, or rather, what he thinks of me as. Knowing him, he wouldn't admit it himself. But, we're friends—no, close friends." He answered

I smiled. We were talking the rest of our walk—well, more like he was talking while I was listening. I was even laughing at his stories along with his facial expressions. Who knew that this guy could be a joker?

We kept talking until we reached at my apartment. What? We're already here? I chuckled inwardly thinking that I've lost track of time because of this funny guy.

"Oh, this is where you live?" He asked as he removed my stuff from his hand then giving it back to me.

"Uhm..yeah. Where do you live? Are you taking a bus or something?" I asked worriedly thinking that he bothered walking me home not really realizing he might live far away from here.

"Naah, I just have to go back to go home. Don't worry, it's not that far from here." He replied convincing me but I know he only said that not to bother me.

"Are you sure? But, it's raining already. You could at least borrow my umbrella. It's a least I could do to repay you for carrying my stuff and walking me home." I offered giving my umbrella to him.

He smiled as grabbed the umbrella. "Uhm..thanks, Hinata-chan." He said then did something I didn't expect him to do. He kissed my right cheek then walked off.

I widened my eyes as I blushed madly, touching my left cheek where his lips left off. I smiled brightly. Maybe not all guys are the same after all, because he's different.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***sigh* I know the story's not really good as well as the title. But please, bear with it?**

**Btw, should I continue this or remain oneshot?**

**Please R & R!**

**~PilyangSweet~**


End file.
